


Long Haul

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Unrepentant Rapists, anal penetration, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prince Francis has no idea that the housekeeper he groped was the sister of one of his bodyguards... or that his bodyguards have something special planned for their long flight to Rio.
Relationships: Bodyguards/Prince
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



They had to wait for a long flight, but at last Prince Francis was sent on a diplomatic journey to Brazil, the purpose of which was mostly to get him as far from England as possible. "Let him screw every tart in Rio," his mother said when she didn't think Kev was listening. "At least we'll get him away from the German ambassador's daughter, for God's sake."

Kev didn't give a rat's arse about the German ambassador's daughter. But his sister had been on the palace housekeeping staff until Prince Francis caught her in a hallway, groped her chest, and stuck his hand up her skirt, and Kev cared quite a bit about that.

On long flights, the prince always took a sleeping pill to reset his body clock. When Kev offered him a tablet at 9 p.m. Rio time, he took it without even looking up. "Like clockwork," Kev reported to Danny, Prince Francis's other longtime bodyguard. "How long do we wait?"

"An hour, maybe."

They waited an hour. Then Kev politely knocked on the bedroom door. (He was still getting used to there being private jets with _bedrooms_. The rich lived in a totally different world.) "Your Highness?" he said quietly. There was no reply. He slid the door open and peeked inside. Prince Francis was snoring, his Kindle fallen onto his chest.

Kev waved Danny over and the two of them stepped into the room, boots sinking into the plush carpet. Danny latched the door behind them. It wasn't a big room—they were still on a jet—but it was big enough for a full-size bed and a few amenities. The prince was tall and gangly, and if he hadn't been curled up, his bare feet would have hung off the end of the mattress.

Danny sent a quick text to Martina letting her know the prince was asleep and to hold off on any further food or beverage service. Then they stripped him efficiently, confident in the strength of the drug Danny had supplied in the place of the usual Ambien. Prince Francis murmured something but stayed fast asleep as they arranged him face-down on the bed. "You want to go first?" Danny asked Kev.

"Oh yeah," Kev said, unzipping his fly and shoving the prince's scrawny legs apart. Danny nodded and stepped back by the door, listening. It was unlikely anyone would come by, but it never hurt to be prudent.

Kev rolled on a condom and pocketed the wrapper—no evidence left behind. His cock was already hard, and he stroked it slowly, savoring this long-awaited moment. Then he took hold of the prince's hips and prodded in.

He'd never fucked someone unconscious before, and he immediately understood the appeal. The prince's muscles were relaxed, his arse still naturally tight but not clenched, and going in was easier than he expected. It was like a cross between an arse and a cunt, squeezing him slickly but opening up as he pushed deeper. It was incredible.

The plane hit a slight bump and he drove in deeper than he'd expected, wobbling a bit but keeping his balance. He braced himself for the prince to wake up, but Francis's head lolled and he didn't make a sound. He was totally unaware of what was happening to him. Kev felt dirty and daring. He was actually going to get away with this.

Without his partner doing anything to help him along, it was a bit of work to keep up a rhythm, but the thrill of it made the work more than worth it. He ended up sitting back on his heels and sawing the prince's hips forward and back, using the man as a sleeve for his cock. His biceps burned like he was on the rowing machine. His balls were already tight, and he wanted to slow down, but the combination of vengeful glee and fear of getting caught was too intense. A few more strokes and he groaned and spent himself deep in the prince's guts.

"Fuck, fuck," he gasped, "that was fucking..." He couldn't even find words for it.

"I told you," Danny said, "once you get a taste of it, you're never going to want anything else."

Kev pulled out, grunting, and carefully peeled the condom off and knotted it. Danny handed him a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside table and Kev wiped himself, grimacing as the tissue shredded. He always preferred towels. But tissues could be flushed away. 

The condom couldn't, at least not on the plane. Wishing he had some other way to dispose of it, he wrapped it in a few more tissues and stashed it in his pocket. They should have brought a plastic bag or something, he thought. They'd know for next time. He shivered with delight at the thought of there being a next time.

"Come on, out of the way," Danny said, elbowing him with a grin. Kev struggled off the bed, did up his trousers, and sat down on the floor by the door to catch his breath. 

He didn't intend to watch as Danny had his turn—men didn't do it for him—but the panting and groaning was pornographic, and it was impossible to look away. Danny had a nice arse for a bloke, Kev thought, watching him energetically plow the prince's rear. If all he saw was that arse and didn't think too much about the gender of the person it was attached to, he probably wouldn't turn it down.

He realized he was getting hard again.

After Danny was done, Kev had a second go. The prince slept on, oblivious, but his hole was red and raw. "Won't he notice that in the morning?" Kev asked.

"Nope," Danny said, producing a small object wrapped in white plastic.

"What's that?"

"A laxative. Not a strong one, but when he wakes up, he'll feel it. By the time he's done shitting it out, he'll be too concerned about what's come out of him to think anything went in." 

"Brilliant," Kev said admiringly. "You think of everything." He wondered just how many times Danny had done this.

Danny unwrapped the suppository and pushed it into the prince's arse. Then he put another condom on and took his own second turn, driving the laxative in deep where it would do the most good.

After he was done, Kev swept the room for any traces of their foray, and then they put Prince Francis's clothes back on him and rearranged him as they'd found him. The room smelled faintly of latex, but the plane's air circulators would take care of that quick enough. They snuck out, snickering like schoolboys.

"Do you think we can get him posted to Malaysia next?" Kev said as he emptied their leavings into the rubbish bin in the lavatory and buried them under some paper towels.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Danny said. "In the meantime, I've got more roofies, and we're going to Rio."

Kev tried to imagine what a knocked-out cunt would feel like. "Gonna be a great time," he said. "Gonna be a fucking great time."


End file.
